


how people fall in love in mysterious ways

by safeandsound13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Pack Feels, Social Media AU, kind of theyre most email exchanges, mostly just fluffy stuff i guess, one where stiles pretends he hates isaac because those are my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandsound13/pseuds/safeandsound13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally emails Lydia instead of Scott. In his defense, they both have very cute butts. No, wait, or was it sass? Whatever. Serendipity and all. / based on a prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how people fall in love in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

> okaaaaaaaaayyyyy byeeeeeee
> 
> i tried to keep everyone as in character as possible promise but it was difficult once i decided not to include any real life events but i tried VERY hard so pls give me brownie points for that or actual brownies because im about to head into finals and need all the comfort i can get
> 
> again i am very sorry if theres any mistakes whatsoever and if isnt as amusing as i thought it was i just love myself it was very fun to come up with usernames and such ( i ended up with dumb ones but whatever) and how to differentiate between typing styles between the characters:)
> 
> THERE WERE NO REAL LINKS USED!!! i tried to explain by their commentary what was going on (roughly) in the pictures/links/videos whatever (so sorry if that seems forced) and other than that please use your imagination as much as you like:)
> 
> might have more high school teachers aus up my sleeve if anyones interested yo
> 
> songtitle is taken from thinking out loud by ed sheeran:)
> 
> hope you guys like it:) 
> 
> prompt:  
> “your email address is one letter different from my friend’s so i keep emailing you by mistake” AU

_“Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.” (H. Jackson Brown, Jr.)_

* * *

**TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _do not open this message under any circumstances_

scott, dude you HAVE to see this. don’t open it. i repeat do not open it. I KNOW WHAT YOURE THINKING BRO BUT DOn’t.

p.s. that was reversed psychology

p.p.s. i hope it worked

p.p.p.s. it better have worked

p.p.p.p.s. if not then just open the damn frickin picture scott! ! ! ! !

 **attachments (1):** bunny.jpeg

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: do not open this message under any circumstances_

Hi,

I’m sorry but I just wanted to let you know this email address does not belong to, who I assume is your friend, Scott. :)

\- Lydia

P.S. I never in my wildest dreams imagined a bunny dressed up as Olaf from Frozen and caressing a picture of Nicholas Cage while being on top of a pile of money, but it was VERY cute.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: do not open this message under any circumstances_

shit, sorry! my buddys email is apparently teacherwithsass, not class. or ass. i can't keep up. in his defense, he teaches p.e. and i’m still behind my original viewpoint that p.e. is not an actual valuable class and that standing around in sweatpants, chugging down energy drinks and commanding people around to toss a ball or kick it away does not make you a teacher. but hey, that’s just me.

by all means im very sorry if you teach p.e., it’s a totally cool class if you like, like exercise and sweating and not breathing. (i have long legs genetics are not on my side this is my general defense for being in shit shape okay)

sorry again for traumatizing you it wAS JUST SO FUNNY! just drink an energy drink or two and relish in the fact you get to wear SWEATPANTS to work today and boss ppl around

bye and sorry

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: do not open this message under any circumstances_

I’m sorry to hear that about your friend. Send him my sincerest condolences.

Thankfully, I teach math which means I’ve had my fair share of trauma happening right in my own classroom; from people passing out to people actually yelling out for help and trying to jump out of windows. I love my job.

Really, that picture was enough of an apology to me. It’s no problem. :)

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: do not open this message under any circumstances_

okay sorry for bothering you AGAIN but now im totally intrigued. you use smiley faces which indicates either that 1: youre a young math teacher which in my experience is a myth im pretty sure these people i have to call my colleagues are born with wrinkles, benjamin button style, or 2: you are one of these old benjamin button’s that figured out how to turn on their computer and managed to stay very hip by teaching herself the wonders of the world of emojis.

now, i personally hope it’s option 1 because then i haven’t completely embarrassed myself and i’m not a complete idiot when it comes to putting people in tiny, small boxes to repress them of any sense of individuality whatsoever.

did this make me sound like an assclown? it did, didn’t it? well, i am an assclown, no point in hiding it.

the name is stiles by the way

going back to my original point, which was that i was intrigued, is because i was wondering why the hell a young lady with class would study MATH when physics is obviously superior

also scott says hi and again wants to me to apologize you had to see that picture

adios

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: do not open this message under any circumstances_

Hola Stiles (and Scott),

You clearly forgot the third option, which is that I am in fact a catfish. Maybe I am actually your friend Scott and you are a complete idiot when it comes to repressing me of my individuality. ;) (See, I used another emoji. The question is, are emoji’s my niche or am I actually just Scott, trying to throw you off guard? Or, option 3 am I a wrinkly old person pressing random buttons and hoping they look somewhat like emoji’s?)

I actually have a ph.D. in Physics, too. And Chemistry. Also, Applied Science. But you can totally make fun of your decision to limit yourself to Physics!

 - Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** is this even still about bunnies?

hi there doogie howser, slow down. maybe you SHOULD’VE gone with teacherwithsass, tho.

i, too got multiple phds. psh. and with multiple i mean physics AND chemistry. take that, doogie. partly bc student loans and mainly because im lazy, have ADD and obviously am not a genius who likes to obtain phds in my free time, just for fun. #nerdalert

ciao, ciao

PS and BTW: i’m 100% sure scott doesn’t even know what spelling is so its pretty impossible hes catfishing me im not entirely sure he knows how to spell chemistry. hes an adorable muffin and i love him bUT hes only interested in his girlfriend allison and apparently trying really hard not to watch star wars

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _I think it’s about me catfishing you, or not._

Stiles, sweetheart, do YOU know what spelling is? I studied Archaic Latin for fun during high school and even I, genius who likes to obtain ph.D.’s in her spare time just for fun, am having trouble deciphering your e-mails.

But, hey, at least he has a girlfriend. :)

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _well i hope not, not now im starting to actually like you_

hElLo was that you subtly calling me out or you subtly asking me if im single? just to make myself feel better i’ll be going to my grave swearing the latter

no i have absolutely no idea whatsoever what spelling is. i just don’t feel the need to type like a grandma who just finished her first typing course. hashtag CLAPBACK.

UGH isaac needs to computer i have to wrap it up. he literally just patted my shoulder and tapped his watch twice, raising those stupid eyebrows of him like im a frickin toddler. you know what? just for that im going to type some more. i like blue and orange (METS! ! !). trivia games are totally my forte. what else? i like to read random wikipedia articles in my free time because i have no game. skittles are my life like i would literally marry the person who invented them if he or she was still alive i would dedicate my life to honoring him or her i would walk on water and defy gravity and etc just for one of those motherfickle sKITTLES. what am i saying? one/eighth would pretty much do. i also like those litt-]AHSJ;EKEms sa.n e./ / / / /m,P

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _Sure, smartass_.

Stiles, hi.

Are you alright? Is Isaac a friend or was that your code word for ‘intruder trying to steal my computer’?

\- Lydia

P.S. if it helps you sleep at night, sure, I asked because I was fishing for a relationship status.

P.S.S. Blue and orange are not two colours that should ever be matched together, not even in a sentence.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _you sound like my dad_

first of all: isaac lahey is not my friend. he’s just an annoying french teacher that only ever needs the computer when i need it. asshat. if you want a picture of me beating him up, click on the photo i promise its not dirty

second of all: well, since you asked, i have to ask the obligatory follow-up question. are YOU single? i need to know, for like, science?

 **attachments (1):** me-beating-an-asshat-up.jpeg

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _He sounds like a smart man._

Stiles.

Thank you for that picture of who I assume is you (the one with the freckles?) sitting on top of a guy (the cute one with the blue eyes?) while forcing what looks like your sock into his mouth. I appreciate it. Truly.

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _you sound wrong_

nice try, lydia, but you’re not getting away with not answering my life or death question about your dating life which is totally information you should share with your total stranger friend who just sent you an AWESOME picture of him beating up a dude who’s a total douchebag because he refuses to swear in anything else but french and like, eats brie. which is, you guessed it, french cheese. AND HE WEARS SUNGLASSES INDOORS. see? total d-bag.

also, did you just imply /i/ am not cute? :( :( :(

i am on the verge of blocking you

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: you sound wrong_

Hello Stiles, me again.

I am single. Since you asked nicely and did indulge my favorite fantasies by sending a picture of you, total stranger friend, beating up a guy who wears sunglasses indoors, and all. You are society’s true hero.

I never said you weren’t cute.

\- Lydia

 **attachments (1):** guidance_counselor_phamplet_348.png

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: you sound wrong_

How To Overcome The Fact You’re So Neurotically Insecure That You Project Your Own Feelings Onto Compliments From Others? nice pamphlet lydia but fyi i think i am VERY cute. in fact, you should see my butt. my butt beats my face’s cuteness level by like, fifteen.

single life rocks doesnt it? ah those sweet nights of third-wheeling your friends’ dates and dodging relatives’ questions at weddings about when ‘its your turn, handsome young boy’ but always accompanied with those pitying ‘you’ll never find someone and eventually buy the entire collection of desperate housewives on dvd and also five cats’ stares. is cat sir a thing? i’m totally a cat sir. breaking gender stereotypes like a boss over here.

jokes on them anyway i already have a cute cat

byyyyyyyyyye

ps did i say fifteen? i meant fifteen thousand million. zillion.

 **attachments (2):** this-is-not-a-picture-of-my-butt.jpeg, this-is-also-not-a-picture-of-my-butt.jpeg

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE:you sound wrong_

Hi Stilinskinator24,

I love you for breaking gender stereotypes. You do not know how difficult it is for a woman with a degree in Science (multiple ones! Just in case you didn’t know) to be taken seriously. Especially not when you look like me, because I look a zillion times better than your butt. I’m on the left.

YES! Third-wheeling has pretty much become my personal speciality. I’m mainly just there to watch Kira (my friend) suck face with her boyfriend while I have to answer the obligatory question or two in between suck sessions and it’s torture. The kind of torture the middle ages have NOTHING on.

Also, loved the pics of you and the cat though, although the scratches on your face and neck seem to indicate he/she didn’t love it as much?

\- Lydia

 **attachments (1):** zillion_times_better.jpg

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: you sound wrong_

uhm hello i am offended by your face. im here thinking im talking to a seven, max (its the prejudice against mathematics), turns out youre at least a twelve. rude. you look like a strawberry blonde version of ariel. help.

who’s the girl next to you, hook a brother up pls

her name is baymax i just got her! it was love at first sight for at least one of us. fifty percent success. she's a feisty one. scott and isaac are both allergic so when im really annoyed at them i wear my fluffy sweater thats pretty much made off cat hair and offer free hugs to them throughout the entire day.

what? no one’s died.

yet.

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: you sound wrong_

Hi Stiles,

You’re welcome, I get that ALL the time. My favorite movie is The Little Mermaid :) Furthermore I’m super glad to hear you haven’t killed anyone. At least not yet. Your accomplice Baymax is mega adorable though, even if she doesn’t know she’s helping your friends sneeze themselves to death.

Her name is Malia but I don’t think she would be your type. She’s pretty… badass. For lack of a better word.

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: you sound wrong_

HAHAHAHA it’s actually pretty funny because isaac gets all itchy and one time he had to give a seminar to like half the school on international communication and he was literally rubbing against the wall by the end of it. it was truly amazing. best day of my life. scott shunned me for three days as a punishment but i finally got to catch up with the walking dead so joke’s on him.

are you calling me a wimp? if so, you're smarter than i thought you were. we should hook her up with isaac since he’s a complete baby it would be rEALLY FUNNY LBR MAYBE EVEN FUNNIER THAN HIM RUBBING AGAINST A WALL LIKE A FERRET HIGH ON CRACK.

we need to make this happen.

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator24@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: you sound wrong_

Stiles.

I am not setting up my friend with your friend just because you like to see him in pain, sweetheart. I’m not that sadistic.

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: you sound wrong_

come on lydia dont make me put you on my shitlist

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: you sound wrong_

You have a ‘shitlist’?

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: you sound wrong_

it mainly consists of isaac but yes

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _._

Stiles.

I have come to the conclusion you’re a mean person.

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _is your name elsa because youre an ice queen_

wow scientists could scour the arctic for decades and never find anything colder than your words

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _Let’s not bring Frozen into this. Again._

Was that sarcasm? I'm not sure.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: Let’s not bring Frozen into this. Again._

really? because im pretty sure sarcasm is my middle name i thrive on it it literally feeds my soul. if ever in some alternate universe i would be satan people wouldnt have to sell me their soul they would just have to make some sweet sarcastic remarks and they would be able to have anything they wanted.

btw did you read that article on quasiparticle tunneling and high bias breakdowns in the fractional quantum hall effect? ? ? that dr morell is on FIRE

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: Let’s not bring Frozen into this. Again._

Hello Stiles,

No.

\- Lydia

P.S. I did. She could use some work on the application of Quantum Metrology on Computation in my opinion, but to put it in your words: yes, she was certainly on fire.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

SUBJECT: _RE: RE: RE: Let’s not bring Frozen into..._

oh come on! not everyone is a super genius like you

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: Let’s not bring Frozen into..._

Hi, Stiles.

They showed Star Wars on Showtime last night. Thought of you and your addiction to Skittles.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _SKITTLES_

_Message is empty._

**attachments (5):** skittles.jpg, are.jpg, life.jpg, skittles2.jpg, 5eva.jpg

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: SKITTLES_

Stiles, oh my God. Thank you, thank you, thank you for that elaborate photoshoot of you eating skittles, throwing them in the air to catch them with your mouth (amazing action shots!) and just you being you. I haven’t laughed this hard in forever.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _No subject_

Dear Lydia,

I realize you don’t know me and I guess I don’t really know you. My name is Allison. Stiles is my friend. My family runs a security company that uses the imprinted-at-birth slogan ‘nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes’, which roughly translates to something like ‘don’t fuck with my squad’. You could call it a personal motto.

Now, like I said, I don’t know you. I just know Stiles met a girl (you?) online two weeks ago and he stares at your (?) picture at least five times a day and will. not. stop. talking. about. you (?).

I think you’d agree it sounds at least a little shady, right?

Regards,

Allison Argent

PS I am willing to forget about all of this and delete you from his life if you tell me the truth, and if not just remember that I am a skilled archer with a black belt in karate and a standing offer to teach self defense classes to grown men. (My dad is of the overprotective kind.) (I know.)

* * *

 **TO:** [ silverarrow@hotmail.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: No subject_

Hello Allison,

I can a 100 percent confirm I am the girl on the picture, Lydia, and I’m not pulling a prank or catfishing him in any such way. The picture is me with my dog, Prada, holding today’s paper (just to be sure, you seem thorough).

Stiles is very lucky to have a friend like you.

Love, Lydia

 **attachments (1):** The_Real_Lydia.png

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _sorry_

i am sorry allison harassed you it won’t happen again. she literally let our friend danny hack into my email to get your email. dont be surprised if she sent a glitter bomb your way. she’s sneaky like that i only found out she was stalking you because i borrowed her phone to show her a picture of one direction with hitler mustaches and a bieber cut (i was trying to prove a point, long story) and she had been googling you. sorry. really.

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: sorry_

Stiles, hey.

Honestly, the only thing you should be apologizing for not showing me that picture of One Direction with Hitler mustaches and Bieber cuts.

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _you asked for it!_

_Message is empty._

attachments (1): why_1d_is_more_attractive_than_nsync.bmp

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: you asked for it!_

You are an extraordinary human being.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: you asked for it!_

you’re smart and witty and stunning and amazing and funny and did i say smart and i am jealous of your hair and phd in chemistry (i started chemistry before physics saved my life and got through about half a semester before trying to shave my head á la britney spears because i was having war flashbacks to mr. harris from ninth grade he was the WORST i wont ever be him) also did i mention you have the cutest nose in entire history of this galaxy? you look like you smell nice too

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: you asked for it!_

Stiles…

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: you asked for it!_

what? were we not naming obvious facts?

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: you asked for it!_

Ha-ha, very funny, smartass.

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _I AM KIRA_

HELLO STILES.

THIS IS KIRA! ! ! I AM LYDIA’S FRIEND! ! !

DON’T TELL HER I SEND YOU THIS BUT HERE’S HER NUMBER. PLEASE TEXT HER OR FACETIME HER (UNLESS OF COURSE, YOU’RE AN ANDROID USER :/) OR SKYPE HER OR WHATEVER. HELP YOURSELF.

YOU’RE SUPER WELCOME, BRO! ! !

MUCH LOVE, KIRA (LYDIA’S FRIEND)

 **attachments (1):** Contact_Lydia_Martin.cnt

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _I AM KIRA (2)_

What’s up, Stiles?

Sorry! I didn’t realize I left caps on until it was too late. Sorry. But please do text.

Much love, Kira (and sorry again).

* * *

 **TO:**[ foxonfire ](mailto:foxonfire@yahoo.com) [ @yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: I AM KIRA_

oh hi kira i love the enthusiasm tho! ! !

nice to meet you, even though its like per email and not in person but frick it

are you sure she’d be okay with it? like i dont wanna be that guy that infiltrates a girl’s life without her asking for it and totally creep her out

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: I AM KIRA_

YES STILES I AM COMPLETELY SURE LOOK AT THIS VIDEO I MADE OF HER IN WHICH I MENTIONED YOU AND SHE WOULD NOT STOP SMILING. SHE MIGHT BE FIERCELY DENYING IT LIKE “KIRA SHUT THE HELL UP” AND “KIRA I DONT KNOW HIM FOR ALL I KNOW HE’S A SERIAL KILLER OR WORSE, DOESN’T KNOW WHO ALEXANDER MCQUEEN IS” BUT LOOK AT HER. SHE’S BLUSHING.

 **attachments (1):** littleidiotpuppy.mp4

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: I AM KIRA_

THAT WAS ME. KIRA! IN THE PREVIOUS EMAIL I MEAN. NOT A RANDOM STALKER WITH A VIDEO OF LYDIA. SORRY. AND IN THIS EMAIL, TOO. OKAY.

PEACE & LOVE, KIRA

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: I AM KIRA_

Frick… Caps.

Again.

So sorry.

Love, Kira

* * *

 **TO:**[ foxonfire ](mailto:foxonfire@yahoo.com) [ @yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: I AM KIRA_

i dont know who alexander mcqueen but i will get on it immediately

* * *

Lydia Martin has accepted Stiles Stilinski’s friend request.

_Allison Argent, Kira Yukimura and seven other people liked this._

**Lydia Martin posted on Stiles Stilinski’s wall:**

Stiles Stilinski? What the hell is a Stiles anyway?

**Scott McCall commented on a post:**

believe me, u do NOT want to know lol

_Lydia Martin liked this._

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

bro, i s2g…………..

**Kira Yukimura commented on a post:**

seriously, out of all the options I gave you? facebook? seriously? it’s cool, but.. come on.

**Liam Dunbar commented on a post:**

i have no idea what is going or who these ppl are but i forgot to tell you i accidentally broke your playstation. srry

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

dude, im going to kiLL YOU youre so on my shitlist bro you dont even know

**Malia Tate commented on a post:**

what the hell lydia? made new friends without me? screw you.

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

@Isaac Lahey that’s the girl i told you about she seems perfect for you doesnt she

_Lydia Martin liked this._

**Malia Tate commented on a post:**

is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here

**Kira Yukimura commented on a post:**

MALIA YOU DONT EVEN GO HERE

**Malia Tate commented on a post:**

oh i see. is this 1 of those wierd boring teacher conferrences that im not alowed to be a part of becuase i dont waist my time on trying to teach a bunch of uninteressted hormonal teenagers about useles stuff because i DONT hate my life?

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

wow… she really is something isnt she

**Lydia Martin commented on a post:**

A true gem. :)

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

YOUre a gem:)

_Allison Argent liked this._

**Scott McCall commented on this:**

aww youre such a fricking dirty suck-up

**Malia Tate commented on a post:**

gross

**Isaac Lahey commented on a post:**

Where teh hell am I wht am I diong here merde

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

@you all haterz! @isaac gtfo no one cares you can speak french

**Scott McCall commented on a post:**

bro….. dont.

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

sorry for hurting your girlfriend’s feelings scott im really sorry hes a... how do you say? pretentious douchebag im especially sorry that allison has to be your real girlfriend when you clearly wish you could hold isaac’s hand on a daily basis

_Allison Argent liked this._

**Lydia Martin commented on a post:**

This is a surreal situation.

**Jackson Whittemore commented on a post:**

Stop spamming my fucking timeline. I am going to block you all.

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

restraining orders don’t apply to facebook assclown

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

it’s a long story

**Stiles Stilinski commented on a post:**

it’s nothing too illegal promise

* * *

 **TO** :[ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _No subject_

Hi, Stiles!

Facebook wasn’t really one of your brightest ideas. We both have very… enthusiastic friends. I like them though, your friends I mean. But you’re still my favorite. ;)

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: No subject_

its fine we all know they’re assholes but they’re my assholes and i love them we are actually snowboarding right now and im am beating them all. ha, karma! (okay everyone except allison but shes like naturally talented at everything and also i rather have her on my team than be up against her in a snowball fight lbr she’d slay me)

btw i can’t believe you live in san francisco thats like an hour away from beacon hills thats where i live! i totally sound like one of those creepy guys that drives around towns in a black van, right? amazing

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: No subject_

i now fully realize the phrase ‘theyre my assholes’ could’ve come off a little weird

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: No subject_

Hey Stiles,

I am more into figure skating than the hardcore winter sports but I can imagine a snowball coming from Allison would leave some bruises. I’ve seen her potential wrath. I have no desire to experience it whatsoever. My yoga skills have no game against her multiple violent hobbies.  

As a mathematician, I firmly don’t believe in coincidences. Unless you want to get really theoretical with me. Some people would call it faith, but we’re not those people, right? ;)

\- Lydia

* * *

♥ 47 likes

posted two weeks ago _**  
** _

** lmartin  ** _ I might have bought the entire store. #myfeethurt #ivebeenlivingonbreathmintssincethismorning #mybicepsaredeadfromcarryingallthesebags #butthisdressmakesupforit _

** maliaaa  ** _yes_ _ dear god pleaze always where this dress _

**foxykira_** _@maliaaa your bisexual is showing :p but yes mother PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT OFF it's so preeeeettttty!_

** stilinski24  ** _ #wcm _

** stilinski24  ** _ actually woman crush everyday _

** stilinski24  ** _ always _

* * *

♥ 39 likes

posted a week ago _**  
** _

** stilinski24  ** _ alli is teaching me how to cook but i just eat everything instead #shegavemeabib  
_

** alphamccall  ** _ this is disgusting ur covered in food i love it _

** argentallison  ** _ you are hopeless! _

** liamYO  ** _ hey where was my invite jerks where do i sign up? _

** ilovetacos ** _wow, impr sesive _

** stilinski24 ** _ shut your croissanthole lahey @ilovetacos_

**alphamccall** _ he was just complimenting u stiles _

**argentallison** _ @alphamccall not while I'm sharpening kitchen knives, Scott, not now.  _

**dhale** _how do you delete instagram?_

** jwhittemore ** _ you guys just keep on reminding me why the fuck I moved to London. Thanks. _

** l martin ** _ adorable! _

* * *

**TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: No subject_

you do yoga? i just drooled a little bcause of reasons

sorry oversharing is kind of what i do i once turned a lesson about newton’s first law of motion into a story about me, skating with “mr. mccall” for the first time and literally going around in circles until i finally managed to crash into a wall and i broke my nose and had to wear these tampon-ish things for two weeks. have you ever tried sneezing with a broken nose? not fun lydia not fun at all

do i want to do theoretical with you? among many other things, yes i’m not a savage

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: No Subject_

Hi, Stiles.

First of all: I am way out of your league:) Second of all: your rambling is kind of cute. Sometimes. Third of all: yes, I am very flexible. In case you were wondering.

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _i died_

who? me? wondering about you being flexible? psh. i think we call all agree that i do a better one handed tree pose which is exhibit a that i am better than you

 **attachments (2):** stiles-doing-yoga.jpg, better-than-you.jpg

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: i died_

Hi, Stiles.

I like that one of Scott holding you up, I didn’t notice him! At all. I like the one of you falling over even more than the first one. Wish I had it on film, it’s quality America’s Funniest Home Videos material. You could’ve been a famous Viner by now!

\- Lydia

 **attachments (1):** Real_Yoga.png

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: i died_

FIRSTLY AND FOREMOSTLY what the hell you make the one handed peacock look easy (i looked it up okay) and also very adorable

ohhhh sarcasm, you’re finally catching on so the student becomes the master i like it btw scott is a p.e. teacher he works out FOR A LIVING his shoulders are in fact impossible to hide and also dont compare them to mine im weak

wow youre right i need to get my life priorities straight as a matter of fact i’ll start right now

do you like coffee

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: i died_

Heeeeey Stiles.

I don’t think my sarcasm has any on yours, really, not yet. I am very competitive though, so I’ll catch up soon enough. I’m immune to caffeine by now because I have a coffee cup permanently attached to my hand so YES, I like coffee. Definitely like. More like, would-marry-it-if-I-could-love. Why?

\- Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _ha_

rumour has it i came out of my mom and told her that, wow she looked disgusting without even blinking twice (this seems illogical but she didnt even though she just gave birth come on) (im more like my dad unfortunately) i miss her. im a natural talent. the struggle is real (for you). sorry,

nevermind just wondering

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: ha_

Hi, Stiles.

Ha, you’re cute. So at least thank your dad for that.

Are you parents divorced, too? I vividly recall growing up to the sound of yelling and plates and cups crashing into solid objects and then having two separate lives because they were too petty to let me use the stuff they bought me at the other parent’s house. Is it recent? It must be hard.

Love, Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: ha_

no, she died when i was little. she forgot little stuff and we joked about it you know, she was getting SO old and then one day she forgot about me. she was diagnosed with dementia, and with our shitluck it the only one relatively young people can get. she was so sweet and funny and then at once she was mean and angry all the time and she would yell at me and dad all the time, because she was frustrated about being surrounded by people she didnt recognize. i thought that when she died it would be okay, you know, she would have peace. but it was worse. i wish it had been me all the time.

sorry didnt mean to turn this into a sobfest, like i said, oversharing

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: ha_

Hi Stiles,

I’m so sorry. Frontotemporal dementia? I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry that happened to you. Just don’t ever, ever, wish it had been you instead, okay? You’re a good guy who went through a crappy thing, and in this story, the good guys get to live.

Love, Lydia

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _good guys_

good guys huh? figured you’d be more into bad guys ;p

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: good guys_

So much for not being prejudicial, asshole. Been there, done that. I don’t want to be with the bad guys. Not anymore.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: good guys_

cybertalk dirty to me baby!

i wasnt being prejudicial! i mean you just look like wow and girls that look like wow usually dont care for guys who dont look like wow and guys who do like wow are not often the nice guys. this coming from a not wow guy.

not that you just look wow because youre like wow smart, and wow funny and wow amazing, too.

that were a lot of wows.

so i should just dump my look in that photo?

 **attachments (1):** james-dean-daydream.jpg

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: good guys_

Who says the good guy and the nice guy are the same person? Take you for example. You were nice up until the point you called me a superficial pretty girl. The amount of ‘wows’ barely made up for it.

Leatherjackets, slicked back hair and a pair of sunglasses do not make you a bad boy. You look adorable, but what's next? A guy carrying a bible is the equivalent of a good guy? No, no, Mr. Stilinski, you keep on wearing that leatherjacket and those sunglasses. It might come in handy someday.

By the way, is Scott’s lacrosse team playing in the State Finals? I was asked to chaperone.

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: good guys_

yeah sure, like on days where its both windy and the sun is shining in my eyes?

i accidentally read your email on the smart board today. i didnt know the projector was on. i love my life. my kids will never let me hear the end of this. to be fair i did get owned

uhm yes our team will BEAT yours SO HARD! (casually ignoring your accusations)

 **attachments (1):** BEACONHILLZ.jpg

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: good guys_

You look ridiculous. Who’s school colors are red and white anyway? And eye black? Warpaint, seriously? Amateur.

We here in South-San Francisco handle things a little differently.

 **attachments (1):** me_and_malia_2013_finals.jpg

* * *

 **TO:** [ teacherwithclass@gmail.com ](mailto:teacherwithclass@gmail.com)

**SUBJECT:** _RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: good guys_

it’s bloodred, you know, like the color your guys will be bleeding once they meet mine and will forever be bleeding from every hole in their body imaginable because they can’t deal with the shame of being oWNED SO HARD at state finals.

and oh my god you went with full face paint? it’s just high school sports, you savage

* * *

 **TO:** [ stilinskinator2424@yahoo.com ](mailto:tilinksinator@yahoo.com)

**SUBJECT:** _No subject_

Stiles?

Do YOU like coffee?

P.S. I circled our matching games in case your ADD plays up again. Just to be sure. I’m a pro at Paint.

 **attachments (1):** state_finals_timetable.jpg

* * *

  **Lydia Martin**

_don’t frown someone could be falling in love with your smile:)_

I’m on the fifth row. My pep-talk was fantastic so you better prepare your guys.

**Stiles**

_blue orange white go go go! #newyorkmets_

i’ll be there literally any minute. oh gee im so scared :/

* * *

Lydia Martin posted a picture - with Stiles Stilinski.

“According to Hofstadter's Law this shouldn’t have happened this soon but we like to break the rules.”

_Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani, Kira Yukimura and 42 others like this._

**Allison Argent commented on Lydia Martin’s status:**

AY PAPI! ! !

**Scott McCall commented on Lydia Martin’s status:**

get it stiles

**Melissa McCall commented on Lydia Martin’s status:**

What a lovely picture, Stiles, ! Very cute. ;-) How do I send this to your father, ?

**Kira Yukimura commented on Lydia Martin’s status:**

YAAAAAAAAAASSSS MOTHER FINALLY (LOVE YOU:) )

**Malia Tate commented on Lydia Martin’s status:**

lydia you fuckin nerd i swear to god

**Stiles Stilinski commented on Lydia Martin’s status:**

this is really embarrassing

_Lydia Martin likes this._

**Isaac Lahey commented on Lydia Martin’s status:**

You gusy do know Lydai’s facepaint is all ovr your face?

_Malia Tate likes this._

 

* * *

♥ 88 likes

posted five hours ago _**  
** _

**stilinski24** _hooked them the frick up! @ilovetacos @maliaaa _

** lmartin** _Oh my God, it worked? #literalgeniusesdoingcupidswork_

**foxykira_** _SO CUTE! I WISH I COULD LIKE IT TEN THOUSAND TIMES  
_

**maliaaa** _delete this fat_

** ilovetacos **S _ecodn that_

** argentallison** _I see you, Mr. I-don't-kiss-on-the-first-date. @ilovetacos About time you got a girlfriend. Bonus points for it not being my boyfriend. _

** stilinski24 ** _@argentallison i'm wheezing! #queen _

**alpha mccall** _u guys, all i ever wanted was for him to be happy _

** liamYO ** _like that's any less gay!_

* * *

**@stilinski24** not much variety in the username department there, Stiles

 **@mslydiamartin** look, quantum mechanics? easy. you got it. usernames and passwords? not so much.

 **@stilinski24** http.:/./twitpic.com/agsej13kema09

 **@mslydiamartin** did you just use pepe the frog meme to call me stupid?

 **@stilinski24** http.:/./twitpic.com/ahse93lamel3

 **@mslydiamartin** AGAIN?

 **@stilinski24** http.:/./twitpic.com/mesjqo293nr

 **@mslydiamartin** okay fine i get i geeze woman your smarter and better at using memes than me

_LYDIA MARTIN retweeted this_

* * *

♥ 72 likes

posted sixteen hours ago _**  
** _

** lmartin ** _#takeyourverysmartfriendtoworkday  
_

** foxykira_ ** _mom, dad, please aDOPT ME! _

** maliaaa ** _ more were teachurs and better then you stuf? your boring _

**hackersgonnahack** _Very Cute! _

**alphamccall** _why do u never invite me lydia? _

**argentallison** _ @alphamccall because P.E. is not a class, it's a hobby. _

** stilinski24 ** _#powercouple _

** ilovetacos ** _ i am.....disgusted _

* * *

♥ 56 likes

posted an hour ago _**  
** _

**stilinski24** _me and ariel on the beach #sanfran #mightdiebecauseofearthquakeanysecond  
_

** lmartin ** _fla wless #literallywokeuplikethisandrolledovertothebeach _

** maliaaa ** _ the chance of dieing in an earthquake is super small. arent you suposed to be smart?  _ _dont you guise have wolves in beacon hills? _

**foxykira_** _LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU DO LOOK LIKE A MERMAID!:) DON'T FORGET TO USE SUNBLOCK XX_

**alphamccall** _im so jealous its fifty thousand degrees out here and im stuck in a stinky gym _

**argentallison** _Melissa asked me to frame this for her. How adorable is she? #beststepmomever _

** stilinski24 ** _welcome to the fam @lmartin youre never asked to join melissa just makes you quesadillas and hangs your picture on the fridge as a sign of acceptance into the the mccall coven. _

** LIAMYO ** _ did someone say mama mccall was making quesadillas? _

** ilovetacos ** _when and wehre and can i brign a freind? #ilovemexican _

**lmartin** _ ♡♡♡ _

* * *

Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski are now in a relationship.

_Allison Argent, Melissa McCall, Cora Hale and 64 others like this._

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?:)  
> prompts?:)  
> declarations of eternal love?:)


End file.
